Escolhas
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Heero e Relena encontram-se após dez longos anos. Será que agora, já adultos e profissionalmente estáveis, conseguirão viver seu amor? Ou os fantasmas do passado ficarão em seu caminho? Heero X Relena


**NOTAS: **Me parece que por mais que a gente viaje a gente sempre acaba voltando para casa ou para o ponto de onde partimos. Heero e Relena é certamente o ponto de onde parti, não digo que é minha casa pois encontrei lugares bem confortáveis durante as minhas andanças literárias, mas certamente é um local confortável para o qual fico feliz em retornar. :) Essa fic é resultado de uma ideia aleatória, e eu ainda estou pensando se haverá mais capítulos ou não... Por enquanto ela fica como um one-shot. O que vocês acham? Ideias? Sugestões? Deixem uma review quando terminarem. Boa leitura! ;)

_**Escolhas**_

Ele fazia o _check-in _quando ela o avistou, fazia quase dez anos que não se viam. Hesitou por alguns segundos, mas decidiu abordá-lo afinal, estando hospedados no mesmo hotel, haveriam de encontrar-se mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Heero? – perguntou como se não tivesse certeza de que era realmente ele.

- Relena. – ele voltou-se sem saber ao certo como reagir. A última vez que haviam se visto palavras amargas e acusações tinham sido trocadas...

_- Não me diga que está indo embora... – ela assistia parada à porta do quarto enquanto ele arrumava a mala._

_- Eu te disse que queria ir para a América. – ele nem ao menos olhara para ela ao dizer aquilo. A separação doeria menos se fosse frio._

_- Mas você não disse que realmente iria._

_- Achei melhor que não soubesse. – suas mãos tremiam quando colocou a última camisa na mala, era tão difícil tratá-la daquela forma agora que viera a amá-la, mas sabia que levaria anos para voltar à Europa e nenhum deles sobreviveria a um relacionamento de longa distância. Relena merecia alguém que estivesse sempre ao seu lado, para protegê-la e consolá-la._

_- Por quê? – a voz dela soou tímida._

_- Porque não está mais funcionando, Relena. – colocou a mala no chão, não podia olhar para ela ou a muralha que construíra em torno de si mesmo desmoronaria._

_Ela abriu caminho para que ele passasse e voltou-se para suas costas gritando entre lágrimas: - Você só está fugindo... Você está __sempre__ fugindo... Covarde!_

_A porta bateu, separando-os, e ele esmurrou a parede, seus olhos ardiam. Não podia chorar, não agora, após tantos anos mantendo a compostura... Deixou a mansão de cabeça baixa. Havia sido derrotado por si mesmo._

- É tão bom te ver. – ela abraçou-o, parecia confortável com a situação. – Você está aqui a negócios?

- Férias forçadas. – ele sorriu dando de ombros. Relena riu.

- Você tem um minuto? Estou louca para saber como vão as coisas.

- Lhe dou um mês inteiro.

- Um mês? – ela perguntou surpresa. – Há quanto tempo você não tira férias?

- Alguns anos.

- Senhor? Por aqui, por favor. – o carregador partiu com as malas em direção ao elevador.

Heero voltou-se para Relena. – Me acompanha?

- É claro. – os dois seguiram o carregador lado a lado. – Você veio sozinho?

- Hn. – ele concordou pensativo. – Você?

- Também. – alguns segundos de silêncio se seguiram entre eles saírem do elevador e serem deixados pelo carregador na porta do quarto. – Você sabe que eu não me casei...?

- Eu sei. – ele olhou longamente para ela antes de girar a chave e abrir a porta.

O quarto consistia de uma cama de casal; duas mesas de cabeceira com abajures, um telefone e um relógio; uma mesa com duas cadeiras no canto; uma TV e um frigobar. Relena sentou-se na cama, observando enquanto Heero verificava as instalações. Ele continuava o mesmo... Os hábitos espartanos; o planejamento minucioso; a atmosfera calma que sempre o envolvia e o silêncio. Como ela sentira falta daquele silêncio.

- Você... se casou?

- Não. Meu trabalho não me deixa muito tempo...

- Heero, nós dois sabemos que é você quem não se dá tempo. – ela sorriu, e ele pode apenas retribuir.

- Você me conhece melhor que eu mesmo.

- Se eu te conhecesse tão bem as coisas não teriam terminado do modo como terminaram... – Relena piscou repetidamente para conter as lágrimas.

- Não foi sua culpa, Relena. – ele disse sério e colocou a mala na cama.

- Mas você disse...

- Eu estava tão... completamente... apaixonado por você... E eu não me julgava capaz de fazê-la feliz. Eu tinha dezessete anos, eu não era ninguém, que vida eu poderia lhe dar?

- Então... a razão de você ter partido não foi... – ela abanou a cabeça tentando assimilar tudo que havia sido dito.

- Não.

- E por que você não manteve contato?

- Eu prometi a mim mesmo que só a contataria quando já estivesse formado.

- Mas, Heero... Se você conseguiu entrar na faculdade naquele mesmo ano deve fazer ao menos quatro anos que se formou...

- Cinco. – ele corrigiu. – Eu não achei que um diploma fosse o suficiente... Voltei à Europa para me especializar. Ouvi boatos de que estava noiva de um diplomata.

- Nós namoramos por algum tempo. – ela concordou. – Não chegamos a noivar.

- Hn.

- Você não conheceu ninguém interessante?

Heero sorriu, porém um sorriso triste. – Por que não vamos até o bar?

- É uma boa ideia, ainda não fui até lá. – Relena levantou-se sorrindo, era raro que ele se sentisse desconfortável com qualquer assunto que fosse, por isso ela lhe deu uma trégua temporária.

Era uma bela tarde de verão e, como as aulas acabassem de recomeçar, o hotel parecia ser apenas deles. Ao passar pela piscina deteram-se por alguns segundos, naquele calor a água fresca lhes parecia mais que convidativa. Relutantes continuaram seu caminho até o bar.

- Afinal, em quê você se formou?

- Medicina.

- Uau... – ela parou, logo que eles colocaram os pés dentro do bar, e fitou-o boquiaberta, os olhos brilhando. – Eu não sei o que dizer... – um sorriso tomou seu rosto. – Doutor Yuy.

O barman aproximou-se enquanto eles riam e anotou seus pedidos e números de quarto. Duas senhoras de idade passaram por eles em suas roupas de banho, conversavam animadamente sobre alguma excursão que fariam quando voltassem para casa. Relena seguiu-as com o olhar, lembrando-se de sua avó, e sorriu.

- Quando você chegou? – Heero perguntou repentinamente.

- Ontem à noite. Não vi muita coisa ainda. – o barman trouxe as bebidas, recolheu suas assinaturas e partiu em direção à piscina para atender às senhoras. – É tão bom tirar férias fora de época.

- Hn.

Os pássaros cantavam nas árvores ao redor, anunciando a lenta chegada da noite. Uma terceira senhora passou por eles apressada e juntou-se às outras. Heero viu o sorriso que Relena trocou com a desconhecida e voltou as costas para ela sentindo-se culpado, mas o mesmo tempo estava feliz que as besteiras que havia feito não a tivessem impedido de sorrir. Tomou um gole tentando espantar a melancolia que se apossara dele.

- Quem era ela? – Relena perguntou observando-o atentamente. – A mulher por quem você se interessou?

- Apenas uma garçonete...

- Como ela era?

- Linda... e de uma personalidade incrível, às vezes parecia que havíamos sido feitos um para o outro.

- Por que não ficaram juntos? – ela perguntou tentando soar neutra.

- Havia algo que me impedia de realmente amá-la. – ele tomou mais um gole ouvindo os cubos de gelo tilintarem.

- E o que era? – ela perguntou baixo como se estivesse com medo da resposta. Ele voltou-se para ela, seu olhar intenso.

- Ela não era você, - ele viu as expressões dela passarem de confusão para surpresa para alívio e, finalmente, tristeza.

- Me desculpe.

- Não é sua culpa, Relena.

- Eu... eu também nunca te esqueci, Heero.

- Eu sei. – ele brincava com o copo evitando olhar para ela.

- Você... pode me acompanhar até meu quarto? Tem algo que eu gostaria que você visse.

Ele deu de ombros e os dois levantaram-se fazendo todo o caminho de volta em silêncio. Relena estava hospedada na suíte presidencial e, apesar daquilo não surpreender Heero, ela sentiu-se envergonhada por cercar-se de luxos apenas porque podia. Ele com certeza também tinha meios, mas escolhera o quarto mais simples ainda assim.

- Relena? – ele deu meia-volta, ela trancara a porta e agora encostava-se nela, cabisbaixa.

- Eu te amo. – seus olhos transbordavam de lágrimas quando finalmente conseguiu olhar para ele. – Eu esperei tanto tempo por isso... por você... – ela caminhou até ele e traçou seus lábios com o indicador, descendo pelo pescoço até a camisa. – Não importa se você não me quer mais, apenas... passe esta noite comigo.

- Relena? – ele repetiu levantando o rosto dela gentilmente. – Eu te amo.

Ela fechou os olhos, podia sentir a respiração dele contra seus lábios, ligeiramente acelerada. Heero demorou-se a beijá-la, queria gravar aquela imagem em sua mente, e quando finalmente encostou seus lábios nos dela soube que havia voltado para casa.


End file.
